Bachata Lessons
by Ginger S
Summary: A sequel to "The Dance". The crew of Station 51 is joined by Dr. Brackett, Dixie and Joe Early at their first Bachata Lesson. As always with the guys things get a little crazy.


**Bachata Lessons**

**A Sequel to "The Dance"**

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

It had been a long shift already.

Now the A-shift of L.A. County Fire Station 51 was called out to another late night structure fire. It turned out to be an abandoned two story rooming house. When they pulled up to the scene, smoke could be seen coming out of the second story windows. There were no victims to be rescued so Johnny and Roy worked the hoses with the rest of the guys.

It took an hour to finally get the fire out and they had started the overhaul and cleanup making sure there were no hidden hot spots.

Chet and Marco were working upstairs and Johnny and Roy were in the lobby. "Man it's hot in here," Johnny said pushing his helmet higher on his forehead.

"Better not let Cap catch you without your helmet on," Roy warned his partner. "You know he hates it when you take it off."

"I know Roy, but it's so darned hot." Johnny pulled off his glove and pushed his sweat soaked hair off his forehead.

"Roy, can you give Mike and me a hand out here a minute," Cap called from the front of the building.

"Sure Cap," Roy went to see what Cap needed him to do leaving Johnny in the lobby by himself.

Chet and Marco had pretty much finished the rooms on the second floor and were now working the hallway and balcony. Chet was at the top of the stairs when he accidentally knocked some debris over the edge causing it to ding against Johnny's helmet. "Hey! Watch it up there, your pushing stuff down on me," Johnny yelled.

"Oh be quiet Gage, it's not like you have to do clean up often. You're just gettin' soft working that Paramedic gig," Chet teased.

Johnny glared up at the top of the stairs but couldn't see Chet. The raining debris stopped, so he pulled his helmet off to push his hair back again. Just as he did a large chunk of board slipped under the railing on the balcony and fell against the back of his head causing him to see stars.

He was momentarily dazed, but then it subsided.

Johnny didn't want to have to tell Captain Stanley that he had been injured…..again.

He especially didn't want to have to admit that he had his helmet off, which would have protected him from injury.

He reached up and felt the back of his head to be sure that there was no blood. It was tender and already started to swell a little, but there was no blood. Deciding that he would just take some aspirin when he got back to the station, Johnny slipped his helmet carefully back on and continued working.

When Roy returned to the lobby Johnny was noticeably quieter, but that was not necessarily a bad thing as tired as everyone was.

An hour later the crew of firemen returned to the station and took turns showering and climbing into bed.

Johnny slipped into the locker room and found the aspirin in his locker. He had a nice headache from the bump on the head. He hoped the aspirin would help. He knew a hot shower would, but he was slated to go last. By the time he got into the shower he would be lucky if the water was warm. He headed into the kitchen to find something cold to drink. It was now 2 am.

The wake up tones found the men still tired and ready for their shift to end. They were all looking forward to their dance lesson planned for later that same evening. Johnny was looking forward to seeing Cassie again, but first he wanted to get home and take a long nap. He still had a headache. Fortunately he had not experienced any symptoms of concussion except the constant ache. 'A nap in my own bed and a couple more aspirin will make me feel a whole lot better,' he thought to himself.

Several hours later he awoke without a headache, showered, dressed and headed out to pick up Cassie.

Johnny pulled up at the designated address, slid from the driver's seat and moved toward the front of the building.

Apartment 3G the paper in his hand read.

He was nervous.

Knocking on the door he steadied himself with one hand on the wall and took several deep cleansing breaths.

Why everyone thought he was so confident when it came to women was a mystery to him. They made him very nervous and he always seemed to do the wrong thing which usually led to a short date and no repeat performances.

He hoped it would be different this time. He had enjoyed dancing at the gala with Cassie. They had talked comfortably over drinks before and after the dance. It wasn't a date. They hadn't even come together. They had only just met, but the dancing was fantastic.

She had agreed to help him teach his friends the Bachata.

Well Marco was going to help too, but that wasn't the same thing.

Cassie wanted to see him again. He didn't usually get second dates, not very often anyway. No this was a first date. The dancing hadn't been a date, so this would count as their first.

It wasn't really a date though, she was just coming to Roy's to help him. Why was he so nervous?

She opened the door and smiled, "Hello Johnny, come in."

He hesitated.

She looked fabulous in a short light colored paisley printed long sleeve dress that flared slightly at the spot on her thighs where it rested just below her hip. Her long legs were thin and silky. She wore boots that reached just below her knees and had a heel on them that made her almost as tall as Johnny. The dress dipped low in the front revealing just enough of her chest to make a guy want to see more and hugged her at her thin waist. Her long hair hung in curls across her shoulders and was pulled back from her face with a clip in the back.

"You look great," he said with a trademark Gage grin. He stepped into the door and handed her a bouquet of daisies he brought her. "I uh….I really appreciate your helping me teach the guys the Bachata."

"Oh Johnny, they're lovely. I'll just put these in water and then we can go." She walked toward the kitchen smelling the flowers.

As she entered the kitchen she couldn't help but think about how nervous she felt with the sexy fireman in her front room.

Cassie had her share of dates with good looking men, but for some reason she never seemed to get that call for the second date. Or if she did they were usually looking for more than she was willing to give. Most of the men who called her for the second date wanted sex. She wanted a relationship.

She hoped Johnny would be different.

He stood anxiously in the middle of her living room glancing around. He noticed that she was very neat. Everything seemed to be in its designated place.

He was also a very neat person, when he had time to pick up his place. He didn't have people over often, so most people didn't know that about him. For the most part when they came over he was injured or sick and hadn't bothered to clean, so they thought he was like most bachelors, pretty much a slob at home.

"Okay if you're ready I am," She smiled at her escort.

He stood in the same spot he was in when she had left him in the room.

He looked amazing in a pair of straight black jeans that hugged every inch of his tall thin frame. He wore a red short sleeve print shirt with the sleeves rolled up even tighter against the muscles in his strong arms. His sable hair was slightly out of place with stray hairs resting on the forehead of his sun bronzed face.

She could not believe her luck. This guy was not only nice and considerate, he was good-looking….no, he was hot, really hot.

Johnny walked over and opened the door to usher her out.

She grabbed a purse that matched her boots. Slipping the long strap over her head and across her shoulder the bag hung at her hip and bounced slightly when she walked. "Could you lock the door for me?" She asked as she slipped by him into the hall.

Johnny reached behind the door and twisted the center of the doorknob and then pulled it shut testing to be sure it was locked.

They exited the building and he pointed to the white Land Rover parked next to the curb. "We're right over here." He walked over and opened the door for Cassie. When she was securely inside, he shut the door and quickly walked over to the driver's side. Climbing in the Rover he told her they would be going to Roy's house for the lesson. It would only take a few minutes to get there, and then they were on their way.

Johnny concentrated on the road. He didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet. His fingers nervously drummed the steering wheel.

Cassie was equally quiet watching out the side window at the streets they passed. She hoped he would start the conversation, because she didn't know what he would want to talk about. When he didn't speak, she decided to try something random about his friends. "This is a nice part of town. Do Roy and Joanne have kids?"

That did it. Johnny loved Roy's kids like they were his own. He started talking about Jenny and Chris, telling her how smart they were and some of the funny things they did; that kept them talking throughout their drive.

At the Desoto house Roy had moved the furniture so that most of the room was open floor.

Joanne had brought the tape player from their bedroom.

Roy had stocked the cooler with plenty of beer to help everyone relax, Joanne had wine cooling in the refrigerator for the women, and they had planned to cook hamburgers later.

The Desoto's loved to host a party and this dance lesson was fast turning into just that. Hoping to have a fun time with their friends, Chris and Jennifer had been sent to stay with Roy's mother for the weekend.

"Everyone should be here in just a little bit, why don't you get changed?" Joanne hinted to her husband who stood before her in loose fitting sweat pants and an old torn fire department t-shirt.

She was dressed in a pink mini dress that hugged her nicely making her look like one of those models on the front of that "Glamour Magazine" she always bought at the grocery store. She had on her favorite dancing shoes and had her hair done and makeup on.

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Roy, this is a very sensuous dance. You need to be dressed appropriately. Besides Johnny's bringing that young lady he met at the gala to help him teach us. He's family Roy. We don't want to embarrass him."

"Why would my sweats embarrass Johnny?"

"Look at them Roy. The pants are baggy and the shirt is worn out."

"I like this shirt. It's comfortable." He pulled at the hole near the neck.

"Roy Desoto you go put on something that looks better. Something that hugs that nice body you have." She raised her eyebrows and pulled him into a hug. Standing on tiptoe she planted her soft lips against his and they shared a loving kiss.

"Maybe we need to call everyone and cancel," Roy toyed with his wife. "I mean the kids are gone for two whole days. Why are we wasting time dancing?"

Joanne slapped him on the chest. "Oh you, now go get changed Mr. Desoto. They'll be here any minute."

Roy bowed his head like a sad little boy and shuffled toward the stairs, "I just wanted to spend time alone with the woman I love."

Joanne grabbed him by the hand and pulled him close for another kiss, "We'll have plenty of time later lover boy." She swatted him on the bottom and pushed him to the stairs. "Get changed and don't come back down until you look like you're ready to saunter out on the dance floor at the club." She smiled up at him as he ascended the stairs.

As soon as Roy reached the top step there was a knock at the front door. Turning to come back down Roy was met with a glare from his wife, "don't even think about it mister." She said as she walked over to the answer the door. She waited until he disappeared from view and then opened the door.

Hank and Emily Stanley were waiting on the porch. Hank looked a little uncomfortable. He was dressed appropriately in black dress pants the showed what good shape he was in and a white button down shirt while Emily wore a soft flowery dress that tied at the waist. They looked like they were going out for an evening of dancing.

The women had decided that if the lesson went well they might all want to go somewhere to try it out in public. They wanted to be ready, so they had agreed to dress appropriately.

"Hank, Emily, it's so nice to see you. Please come in." Joanne ushered them into the room. Mike and Beth Stoker were pulling up just as she was about to close the door so she left it open.

"I brought some salad and desert," Emily said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"That's great Em. I think we'll all be hungry after we get through with our lesson. Don't you?" Joanne asked following her friend.

"Knock, knock," Mike said as he stuck his head in the door.

"Come on in Mike. The women just took the food into the kitchen," Hank greeted.

Mike was wearing a very tight pair of blue jeans and a black silky shirt with several of the top buttons undone. He had a gold chain around his neck. He positively looked like something out of one of those disco movies. Beth was wearing a silky black dress that matched Mike's shirt, but hung softly against the curves of her shapely figure. She had a matching gold necklace, large gold hoop earrings and a gold beaded purse that hung across her shoulder.

"You guys look like you've done a lot of dancing," Hank said as he slapped Mike on the back.

"We get around Cap," Mike shrugged. Beth had a bowl of potato salad and headed into the kitchen. Not sure what to do next the two men stood chatting softly while the women were positively giddy in the kitchen. That's where they were when Roy came back downstairs appropriately dressed in tight slacks and a form fitting dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up mid arm. He had left the top buttons undone.

"Well I see your women got hold of you too," he chuckled as he shook hands with his Captain and Mike.

Marco and his sister arrived next dressed with a definite Latino flair. Angelina's dress had ruffles down the front and around the bottom. The front was low cut at the top and open at the bottom front to give her plenty of room to move as she danced. The haltered top tied at back of her neck. A jeweled clip pulled her dark wavy hair to the side. Marco had a shirt on that matched the color of his sister's dress. It fit him so tight it almost looked like a second skin. It revealed every curve of his muscular chest. The sleeves were tight against his arms almost to the wrists and then flared out. His pants were smooth across front like a Matador and fit him like a glove. They were the picture of a professional dance team.

Chet was last to arrive and obviously had not gotten the message to dress for dancing. He wore a pair of loose fitting jeans, a plain pale blue oxford shirt and tweed sports coat. He also did not manage to secure a dancing partner, but Marco had promised to share his sister with him for the lessons. "Hey guys you look like you're going out instead of hanging out trying to learn how to dance in someone's living room."

"You twit," Hank said. "This is not for us. It's for the women. We had to dress like this for them. This whole idea is for the women."

"Sorry Cap. I didn't think. I mean I don't have a steady woman, ya know?"

"Okay Chet just watch what you say in front of them," Cap pointed toward the kitchen where the ladies giggled with excitement when Angelina told them she and Marco were ready to begin as soon as Johnny got there. The men stared at the doorway to the kitchen and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Anybody want a beer before we get started?" Roy asked as he moved to the kitchen where he had left the cooler of beer.

"Yeah," four men answered at the same time.

Johnny and Cassie pulled up in front of the Desoto home. "Looks like everyone is here," Johnny said as he got out of the Rover. He walked around and opened the door for Cassie. "I guess they'll be ready to start learning to Bachata."

"I hope so. I'm looking forward to seeing Marco and his sister. I think they might teach me a few things I don't know about the dance," Cassie smiled at her escort.

"I doubt it," Johnny said absently then realized he'd said it out loud. "I mean you're pretty good at it already."

"Why thank you Mr. Gage," she teased. "Let's just see how good I really am when I get inside."

Johnny smiled at her and took her by the elbow directing her to the front door. He felt more relaxed than he had when he picked her up, but he still wanted to be sure and make a good impression on her which kept him a little on edge.

Cassie wanted to fit in with the group of guys and their families. That would make chances of future dates with Johnny more likely. She hoped she had worn the right thing. She hoped the women would like her.

She tensed as they approached the front door. Johnny smiled at her; he must have felt her tense up. She smiled back thinking he was trying to comfort her. She liked that.

Always welcome at the Desoto home Johnny simply walked in. "Hey guys you remember Cassie?"

They were greeted with smiles and handshakes. "Hey Johnny you want a beer?" Roy called from the kitchen.

Johnny glanced at Cassie who looked up at him and winked. "Ah sure, sure Roy," Johnny led Cassie into the kitchen where he had heard the women. "Joanne, Emily, Beth you remember Cassie?"

"Oh yes hello dear, would you like some wine?" Joanne took Cassie by the arm and they joined the other women in a glass of wine. "Cassie this is Marco's sister, Angelina." The women continued chatting and giggling.

Johnny and Roy exchanged mystified looks, wondering what the women were so excited about. It was only dancing. They retreated to the living room to join the other men over a beer.

In a few minutes, there would be music and dancing in the Desoto home. Well at least they hoped to be dancing. Only time and a few lessons would tell.

A final knock at the door revealed Dr. Brackett dressed in his favorite tight black pin striped pants and dark blue striped shirt, and Dixie in a very flattering form fitting halter top jumpsuit with bell bottoms that were slit to the knees and boots. Her hair was down and hung in curls around her face. Dr. Early stood behind them smiling. "I'm here to watch."

"Where's Dr. Morton and his wife?" Roy asked.

"Well someone had to hold down the fort at the hospital. He volunteered," Kelly Brackett said with a smile.

"Volunteered my a…..sorry Dix. Kel here scheduled him to work today." Joe Early commented.

"Well somebody had to, and you refused." Kel glared at his friend.

"Seniority has its perks." The three entered the house.

"Jo and the ladies are in the kitchen Dixie. Make yourself at home. You guys want a beer?"

"That sounds great Roy," Joe answered for the two of them. "Can I get them?"

"Yeah, the cooler's in the kitchen."

Johnny and Marco retreated to the corner by the tape player to discuss their plan for the lesson and pick the first song. "Make it a slow one Marco. We can start by teaching them how to move together."

"Okay Johnny. I'll let Angelina show Chet, and I'll move around the room and…um assist the ones who need it. You and Cassie can be up front demonstrating."

"Uh…yeah…yeah…okay," Johnny said a bit nervously.

The women filtered back into the room looking a little flushed. The wine had certainly done the job of loosening them up a bit.

"Okay everyone grab your partners. We are going to start with some basic moves. Angelina you work with Chet for now. Johnny and Cassie will show you how it's done. Ladies stand in front of your partner with your back to them. Guys move up closely behind them," Marco instructed.

Johnny moved up behind Cassie tentatively. He lightly placed his hands on her hips. She stepped back and her body rubbed against his. He didn't think she seemed at all nervous.

She didn't want him to think she was nervous. Actually, she was very anxious about his hands touching her the way he had at the gala. That had sent electric currents through her body she would not soon forget. If today was anything like the gala, she would enjoy helping with this lesson a lot, a whole lot.

The music started. Trying to concentrate on the beat Johnny and Cassie began to move from side to side in time with each other. First to the right and then slowly dipping slightly at the knees they swayed to the left and back to the right lifting the left leg in a gentle kick.

Joanne pushed up against Roy and he instinctively took her in his hands and they duplicated the movements demonstrated. The others soon followed suit, except for Chet. He couldn't seem to move in the right direction at the right time. Angelina was busy giggling at him. Dr. Early was almost rolling over trying to contain himself at the way Chet was trying to dance.

As soon as they started dancing Johnny felt the stress and tension leave his body. He loved to dance and Cassie was good at it. She moved with grace and ease, and he liked it. She felt good dancing next to him. He lifted her arm and hooked it around his neck and slid his hand down the length of it and back to her waist. Her hand followed slowly back down the side of his face and neck and rejoined his on her hip.

Dixie liked that move and told Kel to try to duplicate what they had seen. She liked the way it felt when he moved his trained hands softly down her arm. Everyone thought he was gruff, but she knew he was really a gentle man deep down.

Marco came up behind Chet and put his hands on Chet's hips to try to teach him to move with the beat and show him the correct way to move from the ribcage and follow with the hips. "Hey! Do you mind? I'm not like that." Chet complained. Marco backed up and glared at his best friend leaving him to try to learn on his own.

Mike and Beth were entranced with each other moving expertly with the sensuous sounds coming from the tape player. They obviously knew how to move.

"Okay I think you get the general idea about moving together. Now we will try moving from side to side. Chet can I borrow my sister for a minute?" Chet bowed to Marco and sat down on the couch next to Dr. Early.

"Hey Chet I'm going for another beer. Want one?"

"Sounds better than dancing." The two got up and went to the kitchen.

Angelina and Marco turned to face each other.

Marco and Angelina moved their bodies in rhythm to each other.

"Okay let me explain how to properly move your body in Spanish dancing. Angelina and I will continue dancing as I explain, so you can see how we do it. First you stand up straight. Don't move your shoulders or hips. From your armpits to just above your waist you will slide your ribcage to the right."

Marco and Angelina did the move in slow motion. The upper part of their body moved and their hips followed making it look as though they were swaying their hips only they weren't. It was a very alluring move. "Okay now to the left," they moved the opposite direction. "Feel how the rib moves and the body follows. In Spanish dancing you move the upper ribs and let the lower body follow."

Around the room, the students tried to duplicate the movements. "Okay now do it again and let your hips follow as we did. Think of yourself as a snake. That is almost how it looks, like a snake moving across the floor." Marco and Angelina continued to demonstrate the movement. "Now that is the basic move. To that we will add the steps and turns. The most difficult part of the Bachata is continuing this movement while dancing around the room at the same time. Other than that it's really quite simple."

Angelina also wanted to help explain the dance, "The thing to keep in mind once you have the basic movement is that you will want to exaggerate it. That is what makes the Bachata such a sexy dance." Her eyes almost twinkled as she spoke, looking at Johnny the entire time. That did not go unnoticed by Cassie.

"Guys take your partner by the hand and hold it up. Put your other hand on her hip." He demonstrated with his sister. "You can dance as close or as far away as you want to. The closer you dance the sexier it is, but for now just face each other and take the position like so. I want you to learn the steps first; then, well, you can do it the way you want to."

Johnny and Cassie looked deeply into each other's eyes much the way they had at the gala. Slowly Johnny wrapped his fingers around her soft hand and raised it up. He lightly placed his other hand on her hip and pulled her closely. He knew how to Bachata, and he didn't do it far apart.

Mike pulled Beth closely like Johnny had Cassie only they ended up kissing while they waited for the music to start again. "Hey none of that," Roy teased. He pulled Joanne close and smiled down at his petite wife. "This is kinda nice." She smiled up at him and nodded.

Marco started the music and explained that they would move two steps to the right and two to the left while swaying their hips. They moved to the right…"One, two, three, four…" they moved back in the opposite direction. "Five, six, seven, lift." They all lifted their leg slightly. "Don't forget to move your bodies while you step, especially you ladies. Let's try again. Really feel the music. I know it's in Spanish, but I can promise you it's a love song. Feel the love when you dance. Show the love when you dance." He started the tape again.

Hank and Emily were dancing at the back. Emily was pleasantly surprised to see how well her husband moved. He glided across the floor with her and moved his hips with hers. He was even smiling. She hoped it was from the sensation of the dance and not from the beer. "I love you Hank. Thank you for doing this for me."

"I've always loved you Em. You feel so good dancing next to me." He bent down stealing a kiss from his wife and pulled her even closer.

Johnny and Cassie were obviously lost in the moment, because when the taped ended they kept on dancing. "Ahem," Roy cleared his throat. "Uh Johnny, let's take a break."

Johnny abruptly stopped moving and turned to face his friends, "Sorry…uh what did you say?"

Cassie giggled.

"We're going to take a break and get another drink. Want one?" Kel said as he and Dixie went into the kitchen.

"Yeah…yeah that sounds good. Johnny fidgeted with the pocket of his tight jeans. "Uh Cassie can I get you something?"

"I still have my glass of wine Johnny. I'm fine thanks."

He walked away from her into the kitchen grabbed a beer and headed outside to the deck for a breath of fresh air. Dancing made him hot, and his headache was back. Roy followed him out. "You okay?"

"Huh…yeah…just…it's ah…it's a little hot in there…so many people." He took a long drink of his beer. "Kinda stuffy."

"She's pretty Johnny….and nice." Roy put his arm across Johnny's shoulder.

"I know." He smiled and took another long drink.

Joe Early joined them on the deck. "Hey Johnny that was some pretty fancy footwork in there; I guess that's why you do so well getting into those tight fits you squeeze into on rescues. You sure can move." Joe was at least one beer ahead of them and clearly enjoying himself.

"Thanks Doc, I think," Johnny laughed which caused his head to spin. He raised his hand to his head and stumbled a little.

Roy noticed and reached to steady him. "Johnny?"

Johnny slowly pulled out of Roy's grasp and slid down into one of the deck chairs. "I'm okay Roy just a little hot."

Dr. Early also became worried at Johnny's apparent dizziness, "Johnny are you sick?" He walked over and took the beer from Johnny's hand placing it on the table.

"No….I uh…I just hit my head last night." He put his hand carefully on the back of his head. "I mean a board fell and….." He didn't finish realizing that he had just told on himself.

"When did that happen, Johnny? I don't remember that happening. Why didn't you say something?" Roy was clearly aggravated that Johnny had been injured and he didn't know about it.

"You were outside with Cap. I took my helmet off for just a second to push my hair back. Chet kicked something over and it hit me. I didn't pass out or anything. It didn't break the skin, I haven't been nauseous, I haven't had any memory loss, and my headache was gone when I woke up from my nap. It's just a little hot in there that's all."

"Let me check it out," Dr. Early began probing the back of Johnny's head. Johnny rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "I think you could have a minor concussion Johnny, but I think you're okay. Let me know if you start feeling sick or dizzy again okay?"

"Maybe you should sit out a while and let the rest of us dance. I mean take a break," Roy suggested.

"I don't want to take a break Roy." Johnny complained.

"I think it would be a good idea Johnny," Dr. Early agreed.

Mike stuck his head out the sliding door, "Hey Marco says it's time to learn to spin the girls." He smiled broadly.

"You like this don't ya Mike," Joe said as he followed Mike back into the house.

"Well Johnny, they're calling us." Roy reached a hand out to help Johnny up, patted him on the back and together they went inside.

"Okay everyone next we will add a turn to our steps. When you move to the right guys you'll spin your partner. Johnny why don't you and Cassie show them how it's done?"

Johnny took Cassie by the hand and led her into the middle of the room. He glanced at Roy who rolled his eyes. He didn't want to take a break and didn't plan on it. Roy looked over to Dr. Early who simply shrugged his shoulders. They knew Johnny would not sit this one out even before they suggested it.

Marco started the tape and Johnny pulled Cassie close. They moved first to one side and then back. They moved to the side again only this time Johnny took his hand off Cassie's hip and held it in the air while she turned. He replaced his hand on her hip and they moved back the other direction ending with the lift of their leg.

"That's good now before everyone joins you why don't you show them how to make the turn around the dance floor together?"

"Okay Marco." Johnny agreed. He pulled Cassie close once again and looked into her eyes. He led her first one way and then the other, their hips moving in the same rhythm. There was no question as to their ability to "feel" the music. He then spun her to one side and then they moved back and kicked. Then he backed her up the two steps. Next, they returned to their original spots continuously moving their bodies together and staring into each other's eyes. The next move was to turn a circle together as one, similar to a box movement in ballroom dancing only a lot more sensuous.

"Wow Roy I really like this dance. It's…it's almost like….well, like making love on the dance floor. It's so intensely sensual. I hope you like it too. I would really like to get good at it," Joanne whispered to her husband.

"Okay honey. We'll practice. A-lot."

She swatted him playfully, "R-o-y."

Johnny and Cassie finished by him dipping her in a circular motion like they had done at the gala. She came up facing him and their eyes met. "Wow, Johnny that was nice," Cassie said a little breathless. But the moment was lost when Marco told everyone to join them on the floor to give it a try.

After spinning around the room Johnny again felt woozy. "Um do you mind if I sit out a minute. I'm not feeling too good at the moment." He hated to admit it, but he also didn't want to lose his cookies in front of her.

"Are you sure you're okay? We can go if you want to," Cassie was concerned.

"No I'm okay, I just have a headache." Turning to the couch he made a suggestion, "Hey Chet why don't you dance a little? I'm gonna watch for a while. I already know the dance." He walked carefully over and sat on the end of the couch. Roy looked over at him with worry. Johnny was able to dissuade him from saying anything by a slight nod of his head.

Marco had another suggestion. "Since Johnny is switching and letting Chet dance with Cassie why don't the rest of us switch so we can learn from each other?" There were audible groans in the room, but everyone complied. Marco paired up with Dixie, Kel with Angelina. Roy took Beth and Mike was with Emily. Hank partnered with Joanne. "Now remember to move from the ribcage and follow with the hips."

Each of the newly matched couples took a spot on the dance floor. The music started and the dancing began.

Dr. Brackett could not help but notice the way that Marco held Dixie. He pulled her tightly against himself and smoothly took her around the room her body moving with his. Marco was smiling and whispering something in her ear that made her laugh. She was clearly enjoying dancing with Marco and that bothered Kel.

Mike enjoyed dancing with his Captain's wife, but he wished he had his own wife back in his arms. Like any newly wed, jealous thoughts were just under the surface when it came to his bride. One thing for sure he didn't like anyone, even his Captain, with their hands on his wife. As he glanced over he noticed that Hank and Joanne were watching him dance with Emily as well. This was silly, Mike didn't plan on ever dancing with another woman again. Why not just switch back and dance with his wife?

Angelina pressed herself against Dr. Brackett, which quickly got his attention. She rubbed her hand down to his lower back, and with greatly exaggerated moves, acquired all of his attention. 'This could be fun after all. If Dixie can enjoy dancing with Marco I may as well get the most out of his sister,' he smiled as he thought about the beautiful Latino woman in his arms.

Dixie noticed the sudden closeness of Kel and Angelina. As Kel had become slightly envious of the way Marco held her, Dixie was downright mad at the advances she knew Angelina was making on her man. 'Well if you think it's okay to dance like that with her Kel Brackett, then you can just watch and learn,' she thought smugly to herself.

Dixie McCall began her own exaggerated gyrations, Marco clearly enjoying her renewed attention to the dance. Joe Early started cat calling from the couch which caused the others in the room to stop and take notice at the way Dixie moved her body against the Latino man, who was grinning from ear to ear and matching her move for move.

Realizing she had proved her point, Dixie felt it was time to make her next move. "Marco, thank you for dancing with me, but I think I would like to go back to Kel now. After all the whole idea here was for us to learn to do it together." She kissed him on the cheek and slipped from his hands. Walking over to Kel and Angelina she stood glaring at Kel. He knew by the look in her eyes that she was not happy. "Excuse me, but I'm ready to…..take my partner back."

Kelly Brackett knew one thing for sure and that was when Dixie was mad you didn't mess with her. He could see it in her eyes. He immediately dropped his hands from his current partner and turned to Dixie. "Thank you Angelina, for the lesson." He didn't even look at the younger woman as he spoke. It would have brought him more trouble later when he and Dixie were alone.

The other mismatched couples quickly shed their current partners and resumed dancing with their wives and husbands.

Hank and Emily found their way to the back of the room again. Dixie and Kel were already moving in time with each other when the music started. They had been dancing together for years. This was just a new dance to them. They made a handsome couple. Mike and Beth went back to mostly kissing with just a little dancing.

"Hey Mikey you're supposed to dance not neck," Chet commented from the couch.

"Shut up Chet," Mike shot a glare at the curly haired onlooker. "Besides I have a license."

"Ha, ha, ha Stoker."

"Chester, even Marco said to "feel the love" when we dance the Bachata. I'm just feeling the love." Mike winked at Beth, and she pulled him in for another kiss. They hadn't been married that long and being newly weds showed.

Chet tried to dance with Cassie, but he kept stepping on her toes. He couldn't move his ribcage the way Marco had described, and he was too short to spin her properly. Johnny watched from the couch as long as he could stand to and decided it was time he rescued Cassie from Chet. "Okay Chester B, I think I'll take over for you now."

"Chet why don't you light the grill and start the burgers," Hank instructed. Used to following his orders Chet complied. Joe went to help him with the grill.

"Johnny can I borrow Cassie for a minute? You can dance with Angelina. I want to show everyone how to do the dip. Somehow it just doesn't seem right doing it with my sister."

"Sure Marco if it's alright with you." He turned to Cassie who smiled and sauntered over to Marco.

Angelina had been attracted to Johnny like most women, she was happy to dance with him. They had danced together when Marco was showing Johnny the dance the first time, and she had really enjoyed it. She pressed hard against her partner. "Hi Johnny."

Johnny was busy watching Cassie and Marco. He didn't really notice Angelina. "Hi."

She began swiveling against him, and he turned to face her suddenly realizing she was trying very hard to get his attention. "Uh Angelina, I…"

"Hush Johnny we're supposed to be dancing." She kept moving to the music.

"Oh….okay." He found his own rhythm. They danced closely, but Johnny felt the tension creep back into his shoulders. There was something about Cassie that just made his feel comfortable with her. She didn't make him afraid of being himself. He was nervous with Angelina. He wanted to switch back.

Chet came back into the room to check on the dancing while the grill heated up. Joe resumed his position on the couch to watch.

"Okay I think that is as far as we need to go with the dance movements for now. You need to practice those until you do them without thinking. When we meet again to practice I'll show you some variations on the dance. One I will tell you about is instead of stepping from side to side you can stay in one spot and swivel body down and then back up again while pressed tight against your partner, his foot between your legs and yours between his. When you raise your leg you raise the one between your partner's legs. Like so…" He demonstrated with Cassie who obviously knew the move already.

Johnny watched her move and wondered how he would look in Marco's place. He liked the way she looked. Angelina grew tired of trying to gain Johnny's attention. He wasn't even dancing with her any longer. She walked away from him and slumped down on the couch pouting.

Chet quickly took Cassie by the hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. He wanted to aggravate his favorite pigeon, and what better way to do that than a quick spin with his date.

Before Johnny could stop him, Chet somehow managed to spin her around and into the table against the wall; her foot made contact roughly with the leg causing her to stumble and fall. She reached for her booted ankle and cried out in pain, "Oh my ankle."

Johnny quickly moved to her side causing his head to swim. Roy, seeing his partner momentarily squeeze his eyes shut and knowing he had a concussion, came over to help. He removed her boot and felt around her ankle. "Joe I think she may have twisted her ankle when she fell."

Doctor Early came over and palpated her ankle. "I don't think it's broken, but we should probably get an x-ray to be sure. We'll need to wrap it. I'll get my bag from the car."

"Oh no, I don't want to be any trouble. Can we just take a break? I'll sit out for the rest of the lesson." She didn't want to be the center of attention. She certainly didn't want to go to the hospital for x-rays.

"Well let's at least wrap it, and then I'll check it again after we eat," Dr. Early said as he rose to go get his bag.

Johnny had sat quietly next to her holding her hand. The room had been slowly spinning, and he didn't want anyone to notice his discomfort. Roy let him know with one quick look that he might be going to Rampart for an x-ray himself. He closed his eyes and nodded.

Feeling guilty and upset, Chet retreated to the deck. He would try to make things right by doing what his Captain had told him to do earlier. He began cooking the burgers.

Roy had helped Cassie to the couch, and Dr. Early had wrapped her ankle. Johnny sat beside her still holding her hand.

Mike and Beth continued dancing.

Dixie and Kel joined Joe and Chet on the deck. Joanne and Roy brought out the buns and condiments with Hank and Emily's help. Marco and Angelina brought out fresh drinks for everyone.

Johnny looked over to Cassie, "I hope you like burgers. We have them a lot when we all get together." He smiled.

"I love a good burger," She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Maybe someone will just bring me one."

Mike and Beth continued dancing.

"I could do that." She raised her head to face him. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. Any nervousness they had felt earlier seemed to have disappeared. He brushed his lips across hers in a gentle kiss. She returned the kiss. "Thank you for a fun afternoon Johnny." He smiled, his crooked grin spreading slowly across his face and he kissed her again.

"Hey Gage," Chet yelled from the back door. "Stoker, come on guys I worked hard on these burgers. Come on and eat." He was still nervous about Cassie's ankle and wanted to make things right again.

He turned to go back to the grill and bumped into Joanne causing her to stumble backwards and hit her head on the deck railing knocking her unconscious.

Roy ran to his wife. Doctor Brackett, Dixie and Joe were close on his heels. "Call an ambulance," Kel barked.

Chet was so distraught that he tripped on the grill and badly burned his hand. Marco offered to drive him to Rampart.

In a short while the ambulance arrived, and Joanne was loaded on a gurney. Roy rode with her in the ambulance. Dr. Early insisted that Johnny and Cassie accompany him to Rampart for x-rays.

Everyone was surprised to learn that Johnny had a possible concussion.

Hank was especially upset. How would he explain an unreported on the job injury and the need for a replacement for one of his engine crew who was injured at a dancing lesson? If he never heard the word Bachata again it wouldn't bother him at all.

At the hospital Dixie brought everyone's x-rays to Dr. Brackett's office. He rose from his desk and placed them on the light box. "I'm really sorry about the way I acted at Roy's dancing with Angelina Dix."

"Well you should be." Dixie was not about to let him off easily.

"I…um…I would really like to dance like that with you." He smiled at her, hoping she would like that as well. She moved closer to his side.

"I think I would like that too, but maybe alone, at my place; with a very dry martini."

"Oh Nurse McCall, I do like the way you think," he went back to looking over the x-rays.

Dr. Early knocked and entered. "Mind if I take a look at those too?"

"Of course not Joe, come on in."

Much to the relief of all concerned, both Johnny and Joanne only had minor concussions that would not require hospitalization, but Johnny would miss his next shift. Cassie had a sprained ankle, and Chet's burns were only minor as well. He too would miss at least one shift.

The group of friends gathered in the ER lounge. "Well I guess that's the end of our Bachata lessons," Hank said with relief on his face.

"What do you mean Hank?" Emily asked. "We were just making plans for the next lesson when Cassie's ankle is better."

Hank looked at his wife with wide eyes. His mouth opened and closed as if he had something he wanted to say, his reactions resembling the one's his younger paramedic usually had when he was flabbergasted.

He would do anything for his wife, but more Bachata lessons? He just didn't know how he would ever get through another lesson like the one they had today. The normally in control Captain had lost all control. His wife definitely had the upper hand. He turned and slowly walked from the room leaving the others laughing.


End file.
